


Smart

by credencesobscurial



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credencesobscurial/pseuds/credencesobscurial
Summary: Credence Barebone used to be a joyful child, always seen with a smile on his face and laughter in his eyes. A normal boy.Until his parents were ripped away from him in a freak accident, and Credence was placed into the care of Mary Lou Barebone. Mary Lou was a difficult woman. She despised anything different, anything strange.She despised Credence.All Credence wanted was his mothers love. But he knew he would never get it.After the attack in the subway, Credence went on the run, thankful that most thought he was dead. But what happens when an escaped Gellert Grindelwald also comes after him?Well, Credence will just have to be smart.





	1. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence loses his family in a tragic accident and must deal with the implications of being an orphan. However, after being adopted by Mary Lou Barebone maybe things are looking up.

He had wept bitterly when he found out his parents had died in a strange attack. The six year old boy didn't question how they had died. Why would he? He was only a child.

 

It hurt. The pain Credence felt made a fresh spell of tears pool in his eyes and trickle down his cheeks, wetting the collar of his shirt. Dead. The young boy struggled to understand the word. He knew his parents were gone, but ... Would he never see them again? A local priest, who had known the boy's parents, visited him at the orphanage, and explained to him about Heaven and Hell, and angels and God.

 

Credence didn't care. It wasn't bringing his family back. "If God loved us," he said to the priest. "Why does he kill?"  
⠀

There was a long silence as the servant of God thought over Credence's question, then he finally answered in a grim tone. "Because it's people's time to go." Needless to say, Credence didn't meet with the priest again.

 

The young boy was placed in the nearest orphanage, and he was happy. He had friends, and the workers there were nice. Credence was slowly beginning to get over his parents deaths, until adoption day.

 

It was the fourth of December and had been snowing steadily all day. Credence and the other children had been playing outside, building snowmen and having snowball fights when a woman approached the orphanage. She was in her early thirties, and had a very cruel looking face. She scared Credence if he was being honest. It was at that moment that the woman turned, and looked straight at him, before going into the orphanage and going to speak to the director.

 

Her eyes held a fierce coldness; unlike anything the young boy had seen before, and he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong. Credence tried to tune back into the game, but he kept getting distracted. Why had that woman looked at him with such intensity? It scared him.

 

"Credence?" Ms Heatherson called, appearing at the door and ushering him in. "Ms Barebone would like to speak with you. Don't worry, dear, it's good news!" Credence kicked the snow off his boots and followed the orphanage owner into her private office. Sat in front of the desk was 'Ms Barebone' and she gave him a smile when she spotted him. "This must be Credence." The woman said.

 

"Yes, Ms Barebone. This is Credence, our newest resident ." Ms Heatherson replied, placing her hand on the small of Credence's back and gently propelling him forward. He managed a small smile in return.

 

"He's perfect." Ms Barebone said, clapping her hands together, her eyes landing on Credence's. He realised with a shock that the woman's eyes were completely dead. No emotions at all. Like a sharks. He shuddered. "Credence, how would you feel if I adopted you?"

 

Credence was shocked into silence. What? Had he perhaps misheard Ms Barebone? He blinked several times, then looked up at Ms Heatherson. "Well?" There was a hard edge to Mary-Lou Barebone's voice. Credence hurriedly nodded. Of course he wanted to be adopted, to have a family again. Of course he did.

 

"Great! I'll just get you to sign some paperwork, Ms Barebone..." Ms Heatherson said, giving Credence a smile. "Go pack your bags, Cred."

 

Credence left the office in a daze, barely registering what had just happened. He went to his room and gathered his belongings, shoving them all in his suitcase. A smile slowly worked itself into his face. His life was changing! For the good! He had a mother. Oh, he could jump for joy!

 

What a shame it wasn't going to last.


	2. The Barebones'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Lou takes Credence to his new home, where he meets his new sister, Chastity.
> 
> [ tw; this chapter is dark and full of gore. Along with graphic depictions of child abuse ]

Credence had never had siblings before. He had been an only child for the whole six years of his life so far. His real parents had seemed happy with one child. 

So, when Mary Lou led Credence into the dilapidated church that he would now call home, and told him that he had an older sister, Credence had been confused to say the least.

"But I don't have any sisters," he mumbled, furrowing his brow. Mary Lou rolled her eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"You have an adopted sister, Credence." 

Credence didn't like her tone. Sarcasm. He didn't quite understand sarcasm back then. Not truly. Nevertheless, the boy bit his lip hard, and said nothing.

"Chastity!" Mary Lou called, and the sound of pattering footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs to the right of where Credence stood. A young girl, maybe a bit older than Credence, came into view. She had short curly hair, and a sweet, angelic face.

"Chastity, this is Credence. Your new brother," Mary Lou smiled. "Credence, this is Chastity."

Credence played with his hands, ducking his head, suddenly shy. 

"Hello," came an equally soft voice. It was Chastity, deciding to be the first to speak. Credence shuffled his feet.

"Hi." He whispered. 

Mary Lou clapped her hands together. "Now stop all this silly behaviour! You have no need to be shy around each other. Go and play. Go on."

Chastity looked over at Credence, a small smirk on her face, hidden from Mary Lou. A secret smirk, only for him. He felt a smile of his own appear on his face and he took Chastity's outstretched hand. 

She pulled him up the stairs, and into her bedroom, a small space with a bed, one window and a minuscule chest of drawers. There were no toys. 

"No games?" Credence frowned. Chastity shook her head.

"Mama says toys are only for good children. She says I come from sin. No toys for bad girls." Chastity said, her tone flat.

"Sin?" Credence repeated.

Chastity nodded sadly, her small hands playing with the threading on her dress. 

"M-maybe we can play outside?" Credence suggested. 

Again, Chastity shook her head. "Mama says it's dangerous."

Credence frowned, folding his arms. "So what can we do?"

"Play pretend!" Chastity said, spreading her arms. "I'll be the beautiful princess, locked away, and you be my prince- come to rescue me!"

Credence grinned, and nodded, adopting a posh accent, and bowing low. "My lady, I've come to rescue you from this evil dragon."

Chastity gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "Rescue me? Oh what a brave knight you are, sir!"

Credence almost broke character and laughed, but he managed to sober himself. "It is true. Come along now, before the dragon appears," He stepped over to the door, tiptoeing, and opened it, looking out. "I can hear her breathing. We must be quiet."

Chastity, catching on to what Credence was implying, laughed, and shook her head. "We don't want to wake the dragon. She'll be angry."

"Exactly!" Credence said, nodding. He grabbed Chastity's hand and pulled her out of the room, towards the top of the stairs. "We gotta climb down this big mountain. Then get past the dragon and then we'll be safe."

Chastity let out a soft scream. "How will we get down the mountain safely?"

"Fly of course!" Credence said. "Close your eyes and jump."

Chastity broke character to turn to Credence, light blue eyes worried. "But Credence, we can't fly."

"I know, silly, but just pretend." Credence replied, stretching his arms out and pretending he was flying like a bird. "Wheee..." He jumped down the stairs, grinning. 

Chastity followed after Credence, her footsteps soft and slight. "Shhh... don't jump so much." She whispered fearfully. Credence laughed, and got to the bottom of the stairs. 

"Come on, princess Chastity," He said, holding his hand out for her to take. Chastity's excited nature had faded, and she looked worried. Credence didn't know if she was really scared, or just playing, but he didn't comment on it anyway.

He dived into the sitting room, which was thankfully empty. Mary Lou was in the kitchen opposite, cooking dinner. Credence jumped on the sofa, and ducked down. "There she is," she whispered, pointing out Mary Lou, then ducking behind the sofa again. Chastity crawled over, and huddled close to Credence, eyes wide.

Credence gripped her hand. "I'll keep you safe," he whispered, a playful smile on his face. Chastity managed a wobbly smile of her own.

He slid off the sofa, and crawled on the ground towards an armchair, trying to be as quiet as possible. Chastity didn't move. 

"Credence! What are you doing?" A booming voice said, making the young boy jump, and whirl around. 

Mary Lou was looking down at him, dark eyes narrowed. 

"We're playing a game," he said, his voice soft for an unknown reason. Was he afraid? He turned to call Chastity over, but she was gone. 

"Chas-?" He frowned, looking around the room, but his older sister was nowhere to be seen. She must have snuck off whenever Mary Lou came in.  

"Playtime is over. Call your sister down." Mary Lou said, going back into the kitchen.

"She was right here." Credence mumbled under his breath. 

"What was that, Credence?" Mary Lou called, her head snapping around to face him. Credence fell quiet.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Good. I don't like back talk," Mary Lou said, a smile spreading across her face. "But you're a good boy, so I won't be getting any of that from you, Credence, will I?"

Credence flushed in happiness at the unexpected praise, and shook his head rapidly. "No."

"No, what?" 

"No.... mama?" Credence guessed, biting his lip.

"Good boy." Mary Lou smiled.

Credence stood up, a noticeable spring in his step. He strode to the bottom of the stairs, and cupped a hand around his mouth. "Chastity!" He yelled. Crednce sight sight of her blonde head looking around the corner at the top of the stairs, before a hand gripped his wrist and pulled him back. He stumbled and let out a gasp, turning quickly.

Mary Lou was glaring down at him, a murderous expression on her face. "We do not yell in this house, Credence." She said, her voice a menacing whisper. He gulped, looking up at her with fear in his eyes.

"But--- but you said to call Chastity," he stammered.

"Did I tell you to scream for her?" Mary Lou spat, her hand tightening around his wrist. Credence started struggling.

"Ow! That hurts!" He cried, pulling away from her. 

Mary Lou ignored his struggles, and instead tightened her hold on him even more. Tears were sliding down Credence's face, and he could faintly hear a whimpering noise coming from the top of the stairs. "I didn't tell you to shout. Did I, Credence?" 

"I don't know!" He said, crying harder. 

"Are you answering me back, Credence?" Mary Lou asked in a cool voice, which was in complete contrast with her violent methods. 

"N--no. I just -..."

"You are!" Mary Lou said, her eyes glittering dangerously. "Chastity! What do I always say about answering back?"

Chastity slowly looked around the corner, down at them. Her cheeks were tear stained. "D-don't do it, mama." She whispered, hurriedly wiping her face. 

"Good girl," Mary Lou said approvingly, then looked down again at Credence. His wrist had gone completely numb, and he was still crying. "Credence, I think you need to be punished." 

"N--no!" Credence said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry!" 

Mary Lou sighed. "It's too late for that now." She pulled him along up the stairs, and Credence stumbled up after her. He tripped on a loose floorboard, and fell forwards, banging his shins, which made the young boy cry even harder. Mary Lou yanked him back to his feet by his arm, nearly pulling it out of his socket. Credence screamed.

Chastity was audibly crying at the top of the stairs, her face flushed. "Go downstairs, Chastity." Mary Lou barked.

"Mama-..."

"Are you answering me back, Chastity Barebone?"

The young girl gave Credence a terrified glance but said no more as she bolted down the stairs. 

"Mama, please..." Credence wept, but Mary Lou was unyielding, containing to drag him along. The young boy was petrified. What kind of punishment was Mary Lou talking about? He closed his eyes, his sobs growing in volume until he was struggling to breath. 

"Credence, you are being punished because you answered back." Mary Lou said, pushing him into Chastity's bedroom. "That was very naughty, and you need to learn your lesson."

He took a deep, shuddering breath, and opened his eyes. Mary Lou was holding a belt in her hand, one with a leather strap, and a metal buckle. He blinked at it slowly, then looked at her. A belt?

"You must repent for your sins. Kneel and ask the good Lord for forgiveness." Mary Lou said, watching as Credence knelt against the bed, and did so. "Give me your hands."

"This is your punishment, Credence. I hope you learn to never answer me back again." Mary Lou said, before slamming the belt buckle down against Credence's young, unblemished flesh. He let out a blood curdling scream, trying to pull his hands away as blood immediately started spreading from the wound. Mary Lou held Credence's wrists tightly, and struck his hands with the belt again. Crednce was sobbing hysterically, incoherent yells escaping his mouth.

The pain was unlike anything Credence had ever experienced before. Red hot burning, a thousand bee stings- a thousand knives against his skin. Mary Lou went on to beat Credence's palms with the belt four more times before she decided he had learnt his lesson. 

Credence slumped against the bed sheets, tears pouring down his face, and blood trickling down from his new wounds. 

"You did very well, Credence," Mary Lou soothed, stroking his hair. "I hate punishing you, but it had to be done." She stood up, and left his side for a moment. Credence closed his eyes. It felt like he was swimming in a sea of pain. Mary Lou returned with a swath of bandages and water, and proceeded to clean the wounds, before bandaging them up. He whimpered,and cried out, his vision going blurry at the edges.

"Good boy, Credence," Mary Lou said, and with that, Credence feel into sleeps warm embrace and let the pain wash over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, then the good stuff can begin. I just really wanted to show how Credence grew up with the Barebones before moving on. Thanks for reading!!


	3. Room for a little one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence reminisces on when Modesty joined their family.

Credence didn't like having to stand out in the pouring rain and attempt to give passers-by leaflets about the NSPS. As he glanced over at Modesty, he remembered a time when she had come to join their 'family' too. It had only been two or three years ago, when Credence was eighteen, and Chastity nineteen. Modesty had been a cute little child, with long blonde hair and big blue eyes. 

As Credence grew up, even he didn't understand what his mother was campaigning against. He had a basic idea -magic and witches, but that was all he really knew. For as long as he had been living with Mary Lou it had been drilled into him that witchcraft was bad, and a sin, and if Credence ever saw any kind of suspicious behaviour he was to report it to his Ma immediately!

Of course Credence had never seen any odd behaviour from anyone, well ... there was that one time he saw a homeless man eating a discarded ice cream off the street, but he didn't think that counted as witchcraft. Or suspicious behaviour.

In his flashback, the young man that was Credence shook rainwater off his hat, and wiped at his cheeks. It was freezing, and the pedestrians in the street were hurrying past Credence and Chastity, almost as if they were invisible. Credence held the stack of NSPS leaflets close to his chest to prevent them from becoming even more wet. If they got wet, they got destroyed, and Ma said it wasn't cheap to print more. 

"Where's Ma?" Credence asked Chastity. The rain was trickling down Chastity's cheeks, and resembled tears. 

"I told you, Credence," The older girl said patiently. "I don't know. You saw her leave this morning, same as I did."

Chastity was right of course. They had both seen Mary Lou leave the dilapidated church that they called their home that morning, saying she had important business to attend to. She also said she wanted all the leaflets given out, or else. Credence didn't need to ask what Mary Lou meant by 'or else'. The threat behind her words was clear. 

"I hope she doesn't come back soon," he whispered. "We haven't given out all the leaflets. Ma will be angry."

"Hush, Credence," Chastity muttered, presenting a young couple with a too bright smile. "Have you heard of the NSPS, ma'am?"

"No," said the woman, smiling down at Chastity. Credence kept quiet. He wasn't a good public speaker - unlike Ma and Chastity. 

"Well it's an organisation that fights against the sin of witchcraft. You ought'a join. We meet here every Wednesday to discuss how to end this abomination. You should come to one of our meetings. You might learn something." Chastity concluded, sneakily kicking Credence. This was his cue. He stepped forward and handed the couple a leaflet.

"Witchcraft, huh, Harry? Interesting!" said the woman; a beautiful brunette, to her partner, Harry. Harry, a handsome blonde, smiled indulging at his wife, but pulled her away from Chastity and Credence slightly.

"Thanks kids!" He called, ignoring his wife who was squawking at him about the meetings. The couple soon disappeared around the corner. Credence turned to Chastity, who looked as mystified as he felt.

"What was that about?" He asked. Chastity shrugged, already moving on to another group of people, flashing her winning smile. Credence sighed. For some unknown reason he knew he would never see that couple at one of their meetings. The man, Harry, had been in a big hurry to get away from them. The raven haired boy frowned, and slunk back behind Chastity, staying out of sight. 

The rain continued to pour down mercilessly, and Credence was soaked right down to his bones. People had started running to get home, and barely gave Credence and Chastity the time of day. The two stood, huddled together and shivering. They still had lots of leaflets left, and there was no sign of Mary Lou. Where was she?

The streets were soon devoid of people, and it was getting late. Credence shivered, and looked over at Chastity. She resembled the image of a drowned rat, and Credence guessed he looked the same. He gripped her hand tightly, and gulped. Credence didn't like it when it got dark.

"M-maybe we should go home? Ma might be waiting ..." He trailed off as he noticed a figure approaching them, with a smaller girl clasping onto the others hand.

"Ma..." Chastity said, letting go of Credence's hand to step towards Mary Lou. Credence stayed quiet, his eyes fixed on the younger girl, who only looked about six. She was a cute little thing, with long blonde hair.

"Ma, why do you have a child with you?" Chastity asked, also looking down at the girl, who was playing with the hem of her dress.

"This is Modesty," Mary Lou said, pushing the girl forward slightly. "She's the newest addition to our family."

Credence widened his eyes, and gave Chastity a surprised look, but judging by her expression she hadn't known about Mary Lou's plans either. Modesty hesitantly looked up at Credence and Chastity. The rain continued to pour down, but nobody paid it any mind. They couldn't get any wetter than they already were.

"Let's get home. Then we can all be properly introduced." Mary Lou said, breaking the silence, and grabbing Modesty's hand. Credence looked at Chastity, but said nothing. Evidentially Chastity was also shocked into silence by the news of a new arrival. The poor child had no idea what she was walking in to.  
Credence sighed softly. Mary Lou was bringing another poor defenceless child into the Barebone family. One who would also grow up abused and fearful. No - Credence couldn't have that. No way. There was no chance for him and Chastity, but there was for Modesty. 

Credence met Chastity's eyes once more, and it was on that day that the two came to a silent agreement. They would protect Modesty. She was not going to be destroyed by Mary Lou Barebone.

Credence looked over at Modesty, who was now eight. She smiled over at him, but Credence was unable to return it. It had been years since he had properly smiled. Maybe he would never smile again. And that was okay because it meant that if Modesty could still smile then Credence was fulfilling the promise he had made to her on that very first day when she had entered into their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. Modesty has been introduced and we are done looking back into Credence's past. Now it is time to move forward with this story. The next chapter will be dealing with the events that happened at the end of fbawtft etc... I'm so excited for this story! Thank you for all the kudos and comments that have been left so far.


	4. Start of something new.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence begins his plot for revenge, but he needs help.

His eyes flew open. Everywhere ached: his wrists felt disconnected from his arms, his legs burned and his back felt bent out of shape. Everything was fuzzy and blurred at the edges. Credence groaned through cracked lips and looked around. It was light outside- evidentially mid morning. The sun had barely risen in the sky, and the air held a cold chill to it. Credence shivered, wrapping his aching limbs around himself. He had forgotten it was Winter.

 

Credence rose to his feet unsteadily. His head felt a bit more clearer now that he was on his feet, and the cold air woke him up. He rubbed his hands together to generate some kind of heat, but it wasn't working. Credence sighed, taking in his surroundings. He was in an alleyway, and NSPS posters surrounded him, stuck on the walls. Credence shook his head. How ironic. Here he was - a young man with the exact thing his mother fought against: magic. Credence didn't understand what was wrong with him, but he knew he had some kind of magic, and that be must be why Ma hated him the most. Maybe she had been trying to beat his magic out of him. Mr Graves hadn't expected Credence to have magic, but when it had escaped him he had been quick to try and get back on his good side. Credence felt his hands clench into fists. Mr Graves had betrayed him! He had used him, and when he was done with Credence he simply discarded him like trash!

 

Credence was sick of being treated like he was useless. He wasn't. The people he trusted turned their back on him, and the people he expected to help him tried to kill him instead! Well no more. Credence closed his eyes, and counted to ten in his head. When he reopened his eyes he felt more in control. He had to leave New York, he knew that now. It was just full of unhappy memories. However, he wasn't leaving until he found out information. He looked around the corner. The streets were practically empty due to the fact that it was early. Credence straightened his jacket and stepped out of the alleyway. This was the start of something new.

 

* * *

 

There was no sign of Mr Graves. Another fruitless search, it seemed. Disappointing. Credence returned to the abandoned church that he had come to call his home for the last fourteen years. It was empty now - Chastity and Ma were dead, and Modesty was living with a new family. Credence had seen her once, when he was searching for Mr Graves. She was wearing a new pink dress, and her long blonde hair was loose down her back. Modesty was smiling, and laughing with her adopted parents, and to the rest of the world she seemed a normal, carefree girl. But Credence knew what Modesty had endured and he was pleased for her. She deserved all the happiness in the world. He never approached her even though he wanted to so badly. No; it was better if he didn't. He would only disrupt her new life.

 

Credence lay back on his bed, staring up at the destroyed ceiling. His mind was buzzing with a million thoughts, all of which were preventing him from sleeping. He was still no closer to finding Mr Graves. It had occurred to him a few days ago that he didn't really know anything about him. He didn't know where he lived, or even who he really was. What was his favourite colour? Favourite food? Credence sighed. He shouldn't even be thinking about any of this anyway. Mr Graves had betrayed him. He wasn't Credence's friend.

 

The anger that swirled inside Credence grew, and he clenched his fists, closing his eyes. You can control it, Credence. The words of Mr Graves echoed in his head, and Credence growled.

 

"Get out of my head!" He hissed, opening his eyes again. Nobody answered, of course, but Credence felt more reassured anyways. He lay there, mulling over everything, until something hit him. He needed to find out where the Witches headquarters was so he could reap his revenge. They did order his death after all. But how could he find out where the headquarters were without someone showing him?

 

That was why Credence needed Tina Goldstein's help.

 

* * *

 

_Dear Newt,_

_I have so much to tell you, but firstly: how are you? I hope you are looking after yourself. Have you saved any new creatures? I do hope you are enjoying yourself in Mexico. I hear it's a beautiful country._

_Both Queenie and I are well. After the whole fiasco with Credence Barebone, Madam Picquery offered me my old job back as an auror. Of course I accepted! She told me that because it was Grindelwald who fired me, she had no reason not to give me my job back. I am delighted. Because I'm back as an auror, I'm supposed to keep certain things ... under wraps, but as it's you, I think I'll make an exception._

_Strange things have been happening in the MACUSA headquarters - mostly at night, as well. It all started a few weeks ago. I was walking to work when I felt a cold breeze brushing against the back of my neck. This doesn't seem odd, I know. It's the middle of January, etcera, etcera, but what was odd was the fact that I felt someone's presence behind me, but there was no one there. I looked all around, but nobody appeared. I could sense dark magic in the air, and it was almost like someone was watching me. This went on for a while, but the 'presence' never revealed themselves, or even tried to make direct contact. It wasn't long after this that the night attacks started._

_All the MACUSA employees would leave at the end of the day, and by the next morning the place would be destroyed: desks split in half, paperwork ripped up, and even the great clock had fallen from the ceiling, and was in pieces. This has been happening every night, but the destruction is getting worse. This ... whatever it is - is targeting aurors; the main two victims being Mr Graves and Madam President. Their offices are the only ones that have been entered. I can tell this is exhausting them. It's hard enough to deal with criminals outside of MACUSA but the deal with an unforeseen force inside MACUSA? Gee, Newt - it's a whole 'nother ball game. Mr Graves only just returned to work a few weeks ago and now this._

_This is probably going to sound crazy, Newt, but you're the only one I can tell it to. The mysterious force is, I believe, Credence Barebone. If it is him evidently he doesn't know about Grindelwald impersonating Mr Graves, so he must be looking for revenge. He's alive, Newt. I know he is. And we have to help him._

_Write soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Tina._

 

* * *

 

Tina was leaving work one Wednesday evening. It was an incredibly hectic day, what with the phantom night attacks, and Mr Graves sending out numerous parties to raid Grindelwald's old hideouts. Tina was exhausted, and just wanted to sleep for the rest of her life. She trailed home, shivering slightly as a gust of cold air brushed against the back of her neck. However, Tina also felt like someone was watching her, and she whirled around quickly.

 

"Who's there?" Tina asked, eyes searching in the darkness, but there was no one there.

 

Her heart hammered loudly in her chest as she waited for something ... or maybe it was _someone_.

 

"Credence? Credence is that you?" Something in the air shifted, solidifying, and Tina bit her lip. "Credence?" she repeated.

 

A form appeared in front of Tina, a black furling mass that cemented to shape the body of Credence Barebone.

 

"Giles Corey - _Credence_! It really is you!" Tina felt both guilt and happiness swirling in her gut, and tears filled her eyes. Credence Barebone still hadn't said anything, his dark eyes fixed sadly on Tina. "C-Credence, are you okay?"

 

"I need your help, Miss Goldstein," he finally spoke.

 

Tina reached forward, and grabbed Credence's hand. "Come on then. We have a lot to talk about."

 

 


	5. A mismatched family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence is now living with the Goldstein sisters, but he still can't move on. His fear of Gellert Grindelwald finding them is making him paranoid. Luckily he has his friends to calm him down.

"So, the Graves I thought I knew was actually a dark witch called Grindelwald?"

 

 Tina Goldstein nodded solemnly, steepling her fingers under her chin as she watched Credence. The male in question was silent, his dark eyes fixed blankly on the table as if it was revealing the secrets of the world to him.

 

 "Did I ever meet the real Mr Graves?" Credence's voice was soft, and he had curled into himself. Tina bit her lip.

 

“I have no idea, Credence,” she mumbled. “In all honesty none of us even realised that Mr Graves had been replaced.”

 

Credence wrung his hands pathetically, his bottom lip trembling. “So, everything I thought was real was a _lie_?” His voice came out surprisingly sharp despite his hurt exterior.

 

“Grindelwald lied to us all, Credence.” Tina explained patiently.

 

Credence glared at the table, his hands shaking. Black smoke curled up from his form, whirling around the male’s scrawny figure until he was nearly obscured in it.

 

“Credence-!” Tina said, holding her hands up in a pacifying manner. “Please, try to calm down.” She reached through the black mass and grabbed Credence’s hands, squeezing tightly. “You’re okay, Credence.”

 

Slowly Credence gained control of the obscurus and soon Tina was staring into the pale face of a frightened boy. “Now … Credence, I have to know: was it you who was messing up things in MACUSA?”

 

Credence’s bottom lip trembled, and his eyes filled with tears. “I was just trying to hurt him…b-but it didn’t work.” A single tear slipped down his face, but he flinched back when Tina reached for him.

 

“Oh, Credence…” She spoke softly, but Credence just sniffed and wiped at his eyes. He didn’t want Tina’s sympathy.

 

“Where is Mister Grindelwald now?” He asked.

 

“Numengard. It’s a wizarding prison in Germany.” Tina replied. “He was apprehended shortly after your …well … and taken to be questioned in MACUSA. Grindelwald gave nothing away. The only time he showed any real interest was when your name was mentioned, Credence.”

 

Credence let out a whimper, his eyes widening. “W-What?”

 

“He was very disappointed to hear about your death.” Tina nodded.

 

“But I’m not …”

 

“Exactly,” Queenie sang from the kitchen, coming out to the table. Bread rolls and soup bowls flew in after her, setting themselves on the table. Credence looked up hesitantly, his eyebrows furrowed. Queenie sat down opposite Credence and placed a bread roll on her plate.

 

“He thinks you’re dead, Credence. Therefore, you’re not a threat to him and he won’t come after you. You’re safe.” Queenie explained, smiling at the male. Credence wasn’t so sure. Grindelwald was clever. If he could impersonate someone so well that no one realised anything was wrong, then he could surely find out if Credence was alive or not. Of course, Credence didn’t verbalise any of this, but Queenie knew. She reached across the table and gripped his hands so fiercely that it made Credence blush.

 

“You’re forgetting something, sweetie,” Queenie said. “You ain’t alone this time. You got me and Teenie to look after you, and Newt when he comes back!”

 

Credence didn’t smile, but some of the tension left his shoulders. Was this what friendship felt like? He didn’t know, but he liked it. Tina smiled at Queenie, and the group tucked into dinner, Grindelwald forgotten for the time being.

 

Later that night, as Credence lay in his bed in the Goldstein’s apartment, he couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned, his mind a jumble of confused thoughts. Was Queenie telling the truth? Surely if Grindelwald believed Credence to be dead, he would leave them alone, right? But what if he somehow found out that was all a lie? The very idea made Credence shudder.

 

Two o’clock …

 

Three o’clock …

 

Four – Credence sat up in bed, his brow furrowed. It was no good. It was getting later and later, and he still hadn’t slept. The raven-haired male slipped out of bed and softly padded towards the door. It creaked softly, and Credence flinched, flattening himself against the wall. He counted to three mentally, then looked out. He was greeted with silence. Thankfully the noise hadn’t woke either of the sisters. Small mercies for deep sleepers.

 

Credence was used to being quiet; silent and soft spoken, it was expected in his Ma – Mary Lou’s – presence. He crept over to the kitchen area. Moonlight spilled in through the window and danced across the couch. Credence glanced through the glass, staring down the fire escape onto the dark street. All was quiet. The moon hung high in the night sky, the brightest Credence had ever seen it. He was mesmerised staring at it.

 

A sniffling noise broke Credence out of his trance and he turned silently. His eyes immediately fixed upon a head of golden curls. Queenie. She was crying. Clearly, she didn’t realise that Credence was standing there, obscured in the darkness. She sat down on the couch, silver tear tracks marking her cheeks.

 

“Queenie?” Credence whispered, his stomach clenching uncomfortably. Why was she so upset? Queenie was always upbeat; always happy.

 

“Credence!” Queenie yelped, hurriedly wiping her eyes, and plastering on a false smile.

 

“Don’t do that,” Credence said, sitting down next to her. “You don’t have to pretend with me. Why are you crying?”

 

Queenie sighed and turned to face him. Her usually bright eyes were dull, and tears continued steadily trickling down her flushed cheeks. She sniffled and ran her hand under her nose. She exhaled shakily. “Jacob.”

 

“Jacob?” Credence repeated, wrinkling his nose as he tried to recall the name.

 

“Jacob Kowalski,” Queenie said, waving her wand and muttering a spell softly under her breath. A rose-pink box of tissues floated towards her, and she grabbed a tissue and blew into it loudly. “He’s a No-Maj who hung around with me, Newt and Teenie last year. He helped us so much an’ me and him sorta’ … had feelings for each other …” She trailed off, blushing prettily, and Credence bit his lip to hide a smile.

 

“Anyway – after Newt revealed that Graves was Grindelwald, Madame President wanted all the No-Maj witnesses to be obliviated – “

 

“Obliviated?” Credence interrupted.

                                                                                                                 

“Sorry – She wanted everyone to forget what had happened. So _Obliviate_ is a spell to do just that. An’ Jacob was one of the people who hadda’ be obliviated. So now he doesn’t remember me or any of our adventures. And it hurts so bad, Credence.” Her voice cracked, and she looked away, blinking back tears. Credence hesitantly reached over and gripped her hand. Queenie gave him a watery smile and continued: “It’s illegal for wizards to even think about talkin’ to No-Maj’s – If I got found out, I don’t know what would happen to me. An’ who knows what they would do to Tina.”

 

Credence took a moment to think about what Queenie had told him. He felt desperately sorry for her. It must be horrible to love someone and not be able to be with them … an image appeared in his mind, slicked back brunette hair, fancy suits, soft smiles, healed hands … he blinked, his cheeks burning, and he anxiously glanced over at Queenie. She was still crying, and she grabbed another tissue, blowing nosily into it. She didn’t seem to have read his thoughts. Thank goodness.

 

“And have you been seeing Jacob Kowalski, Queenie?” He asked, banishing his own thoughts of a certain wizard. Queenie sighed, running a hand through her curls, and nodded.

 

“I think he’s starting to remember me, Credence. Sometimes he looks at me, and it’s like nothing has changed, and then other times I come into his bakery and he acts like he’s meeting me for the first time. It’s so frustrating.” She said. Credence fiddled with a loose thread on his sleeve and glanced over Queenie. She had stopped crying, and her mood seemed to have improved now that she had gotten her big secret out in the open.

 

“Do you feel any better, Queenie?” He whispered, putting his head against her shoulder.

 

“A little, Credence.” She whispered back, closing her eyes. Credence mimicked her, his own eyes sliding shut.

 

At last, sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

“Newt’s here! Credence! Queenie!” Tina called, unlocking the door and ushering Newt in ahead of her. Queenie was in the kitchen, and she ran towards Newt, her blonde curls bouncing.

 

“Newt! We missed you!” She laughed, a wide smile spreading across her face. She wrapped her arms around him, and Newt chuckled, hugging her back. Tina laughed, watching the two interact.

 

“Credence?” Queenie called, pulling away from Newt to look for the raven-haired male, who hadn’t appeared yet. A door to Newt’s right opened slowly, and a mop of black hair appeared, then the tall, skinny form of Credence Barebone was standing beside Newt, shuffling uncomfortably.

 

“Hello, Credence.” Newt said softly. Credence hesitantly raised his head, then looked back at his feet.

 

“’Lo, Mr Scamander.” Credence responded. He wasn’t as comfortable around Newt as he was around Queenie and Tina. He barely even remembered Newt from the _Incident-In-New-York_ , apart from his kindness.

 

“Call me Newt.” Newt said, stretching his hand out towards the younger boy. Credence took Newt’s hand and shook it, a faint smile flashing across his face.

 

“Hello, Newt.”

 

And that was how Credence Barebone and Newt Scamander became friends.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“And then I found Nesper in New Zealand…” Newt continued, leading Credence over to where a small dragon, with shimmering scales and multicoloured, pupil-less eyes was seated inside a nest. Credence gasped, crouching down to get a closer look.

 

“He’s an Antipodean Opaleye. He was abandoned; I’m guessing his mother rejected him because he was the runt, and I couldn’t leave him. Without his mother to teach him, Nesper would have died or been eaten by something bigger than him.” Newt continued.

 

“He’s beautiful,” Credence said, reaching a finger towards Nesper. The sleepy dragon nestled against Credence’s finger, snuffling quietly. Credence’s faint smile grew.

 

“You’re lucky he’s tired. He has a wicked bite when he’s grumpy.” Newt chuckled, running a finger down Nespers’ scales.

 

“I can’t believe you have an actual _dragon_ in your suitcase, Newt!” Credence said, giggling as Nesper exhaled a ring of smoke clouds. Newt watched the younger male interact with the dragon, noting the differences between this Credence, and the Credence he met down in the Subway. This Credence was just as quiet, but he smiled and laughed a lot more.

 

“He’s yours to look after, if you want.” Newt said, feeding Nesper a slice of chicken. Credence turned to face Newt, his eyes wide.

 

“Mine?” He repeated. “But he’s a _dragon_! And I’m just a – “

 

“A wizard,” Newt interrupted Credence before he could finish. “You’re a wizard, Credence. And you can handle a dragon just as well as any other magical person.”

 

And Credence Barebone smiled. He smiled a proper smile. One without worry or fear. One full of excitement, and wonder, and hope.

 

For the first time in his life, Credence smiled a hopeful smile. And maybe, just maybe, everything was going to be okay.

 

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. I think it's been almost a year since I updated this fic … But I didn't want to give up! I have been working on this chapter that entire time, and I'm pleased to say I finally got it right!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
